From Here
by PrettyFacesWithBrokenEyes
Summary: "And don't you dare laugh at me, Beck!" "I'm not laughing at you, Jade," he said softly. "I just… can I have another chance?" "Chance at what?" "Loving you, being your boyfriend, treating you right," the Canadian responded. / A more dramatic approach to TFB&J. One-shot. Bade.


She watched as her fellow classmates cheered at her performance. Was she really that good? Of course she was; she was Jade West, after all.

She looked to see if Andre was going to come and announce the next act, but instead she saw Beck Oliver climbing on the stage. What? Her ex-boyfriend was intruding her presence onstage? Now he was walking towards her, hands shoved in the pockets of that awful pair of pants he wore too often.

"I've missed you."

The sentence didn't necessarily _shock _Jade. Neither did she see it coming, though. Why now? Why here? Why did he even think he could say it anywhere?

"So what are you gonna do about it?" She just wanted to see what he would do. She didn't mean it would faze her. He took one more step forward and honestly, so did she. And she was ready to kiss him. She was ready to feel his lips again.

But as they came centimeters away from each other's faces, she hesitated and stepped back. Far back. Yes, she sang that song solely because he was going to be there. She did sing it for him, and that was the truth. But it wasn't an invitation for him to try and get her back. He gave her a confused look, as if she were crazy to refuse to kiss him.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I can't, Beck," she said, shaking her head slightly. He slowly approached her again.

"Jade, why not?" he asked, reaching to touch her. She pushed his hand away and felt tears sting her blue eyes.

"Stop," she protested. "Just stop."

"Jade, please…"

"I said stop." She looked down at her new combat boots and then out at the crowd of students and teachers who were watching intently to see what drama would unfold.

She rushed off the stage, almost knocking Andre over as he came out to try and change the scene. She heard Beck call her name, but she wasn't going to stop for him, or anyone. She ran to the main parking lot where her black Mercedes was. She violently opened the door and sat down, finally letting at least one tear free fall from her eye onto the leather seat.

Once driving, she sped through a yellow light, trying to remember where her destination was located. She finally saw the giant sign for the local Freezy Queen. She pawed at her eyes with the back of her hand and cut across the lanes to get to the exit.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jade noticed an old faded picture that was still taped to her dashboard. It was an old photo, really old. It was taken at her and Beck's first Hollywood Arts Kickback after they started dating. Her head was resting on Beck's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her as they sat in the back of his pickup truck. Another tear rolled down her pale cheek as she reluctantly pulled the tape off and shoved the photograph far into the glove compartment.

The expensive car finally pulled into the parking lot of the dinky ice cream parlor. She watched as children skipped out of the building carrying ice cream cones filled with God knows what kind of strange recipes. Slumping down in her seat, she reminisced to the days when she and her boyfriend sat on the curb enjoying their own frozen treats.

"_Your ice cream is dripping," Beck pointed out. Jade grimaced at the sight of melted chocolate running down her fingers, to her palm, and reaching her wrists. _

"_Ugh, I hate ice cream!" she lied. _

"_Here, I'll fix it," Beck assured, grabbing her free hand and bringing it to his face. His girlfriend watched in horror as he stuck his tongue out and licked the ice cream off her skin._

"_Ew, gross!" she said as she pulled her hand away."You're disgusting!"_

"_What?" he chuckled. "We're out of napkins." The brunette rolled her eyes and observed his waffle cone._

"_Why did you get vanilla?" _

"_I like vanilla," he said simply.  
_

"_Vanilla is a boring flavor," she commented. "Therefore, you are a boring person." _

"_But I'm your boyfriend," Beck smiled, nudging her with his elbow."So I must be pretty interesting."_

"_True," she shrugged and leaned into him.  
_

The girl snapped out of her flashback to hear knocking on her window. She turned to see a somber looking Beck again. Again? Really? There's no way he wanted her that much. Why can't he just go back to that slut he was with earlier?

"Jade," he said. "Jade, come out, please."

"No," she snipped. "Fuck off."

"Jade."

"No."

"Jade!"

"Fine!" She pulled the handle and purposely pushed the door open hard enough to make Beck stumble back from her car. "What the hell do you want, Oliver?"

"You."

"Don't be cheesy," the girl scoffed. "I hate that and you know it." She could tell he was trying not to grin. "And don't you dare laugh at me, Beck!"

"I'm not laughing at you, Jade," he said softly. "I just… can I have another chance?"

"Chance at what?"

"Loving you, being your boyfriend, treating you right," the Canadian responded.

"Well…" Jade searched her mind for a comeback, something that would hit him where it hurts. "You should've… you should've thought about that when you…" She groaned in frustration, not being able to think of anything.

"…When I hurt you?" he finished for her. "I know, Jade. Why would you want me back? You're Jade West, for crying out loud. When you get dissed by someone you don't hesitate to ruin their lives, much less forgive them." Jade nodded in agreement with him. That was her. Maybe he did know her..?

"You don't have to tell me," she snapped. "I know I'm a bitch."

"You know what?" he continued. "You're right. You _are _a bitch. But I love you for that. I don't care how mean you can be, or how much you love to argue and fight with me. I still want you."

"Really?" Jade tilted her head to the side.

"Yes, Jade," he confirmed. "Please, just… I know I'm an asshole. You don't have to take me back. You can hate me forever, and I'll chase you forever. I don't want to give up on you. I don't want to give up on us. Please don't give up on me."

"So what do we do now?" the Goth asked, her heart softening a bit. "Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know," Beck answered truthfully. "I didn't know what would happen back then and I still don't know. We can make it work, though." He took a step forward, hoping for the best with his ex-girlfriend. "It's an adventure anyway, isn't it?" Jade nodded with a smile before being pulled in for the kiss that had been waiting to happen.

And this time around, she let it happen.

**A/N: Cheesy? Enjoyable? You can review down below. I wanna know what YOU think! :)  
**


End file.
